For The Better
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Sarah is Jethro and Zivas daughter. Sarah has to deal with Kates death. What happens when she asks to go home? Where is home exactly?
1. Crying

Sarah David lay curled up at her mother's house on the sofa with Jen and her mother; Ziva.

Sarah had been struggling to come to terms with Kate's death

"I want to go home", she murmured

Jen and Ziva frowned, "You are home", her mother said gently.

"I want to go home", Sarah repeated

Ziva hugged her, "You are home, my princess"

Sarah shook her head, "You don't understand"

Jen hugged her too, "Then make us understand! She said gently

Sarah looked up at her and took a key off of around her neck and placed it in front of her with a cross on the chain along with half of a heart. She pointed to the key, "Home" she said quietly

Jen watched her as Ziva frowned, "I still do not understand"

Jen held Sarah closer, "Kate's"

Ziva nodded as a tear slid down Sarah's cheek, "Home" she repeated

Jen smiled, "How bout we take you there but we are coming with you and you come back home with us"

Sarah nodded, "Okay" she agreed

Sarah got up and put her shoes on, her necklace back on and her jacket.

Jen and Ziva got up and followed her.

Jen drove them to Kate's and they got out and Sarah typed in the door code and walked up the stairs all the way to the top and she opened the door.

They took off their shoes and coats.

Sarah went and checked the rooms for Kate and then poured in Kate's bedroom and put her cross and pendant on Kate's pillow. As tears started to fall, and she went into her own bedroom and leant her head on the wall which covered in pictures, she cried. She blamed herself for Kate's death, "I'm sorry" she whispered brokenly.

Ziva moved forward and hugged her daughter, "It wasn't your fault"

Sarah hugged her back, "Yes it was"

Jenny moved to them, "She was protecting you, you couldn't have known"

Sarah gave up trying to fight what she was saying and moved to her bed, yawning softly.

Jenny and Ziva coached her to lay down as Ziva said, "Get some sleep, we'll stay with you, we promise"

Sarah murmured, "Habishka" meaning 'I love you' in Hebrew to them both although more to Kate.

Jen and Ziva said it back as Sarah fell asleep, and then fell into a light sleep soon after.

It wasn't for a few hours that a soft click of the door was heard then someone removed their coat and shoes before walking into Kate's bedroom, and picking up the cross pendant before walking into Sarah's bedroom, and smiled at the sight of Sarah asleep with Ziva and Jen.

She stood in the doorway, as a tear fell down her own cheek, she touched the pendant.

That woman was Kate. She placed the cross back where it was found, and left the apartment. She knew she could not talk to Sarah, she knew that being in witness protection meant that she would never see her again, but it was for Sarah's own good. Or was it?


	2. Shouting

Sarah awoke sandwiched between her mother and Jenny, and sighed to herself, she wanted Kate. She got up carefully so that neither women would awake, and climbed out of bed and walked down the hall. She could smell Kate's perfume, as though it was fresh. She moved towards Kate's bedroom and heard the door shut carefully, and ran to it. She launched it open and saw Kate walking down the hall. She ran to her and hugged her tightly from behind, her face streaming with tears, "Please don't go" she sobbed desperately

Kate turned and hugged Sarah, "You don't need me, you have your family now"

Sarah looked as though her heart was being torn from her all over again, "I need you mom" she said softly, as she cried.

Kate looked at her and embraced her tightly, "I can stay if you want, and for however long you want me to okay?"

Sarah smiled through her waterfall of tears, "Then stay...forever..just like you promised me" she said softly, as she hugged her.

Shouts could be heard from Kate's apartment, as Jenny and Ziva had awoken to find Sarah gone and had panicked.

Kate ran her hand through her daughters hair in a calming motion, "Let's get you back inside, before they shout the place down my princess"

Sarah smiled and gripped Kate's hand tightly walking back into the apartment.

Ziva and Jen looked shocked to see Kate, "Witness Protection", Kate simply said, answering their unanswered question

Nothing else needed to be said, they knew why she was in Witness Protection and Kate knew exactly who Ziva was, because Sarah had told her a while back.

Sarah refused to let go of Kate, and hugged her as they all sat in the living room, and Sarah hid her face when the topic turned to herself and the things that happened since Kates "D-word" as Sarah preffered to call it.


End file.
